Zeitgeist
}} In free software, Zeitgeist is a software service which logs the users's activities and events, anywhere from files opened to websites visited and conversations. It makes this information readily available for other applications to use in the form of timelines and statistics. It is able to establish relationships between items based on similarity and usage patterns by applying data association algorithms such as "Winepi" and "Apriori" Zeitgeist is the main engine and logic behind GNOME Activity Journal which is currently seen to become one of the main means of viewing and managing activities in GNOME version 3.0. Features * Zeitgeist currently logs file usage, web activity, plus chat and email conversations. More to come. * Zeitgeist allows any application to store this information and makes it readily available over a DBus API. * Zeitgeist figures out which are a user’s most used items, not only in general, but also applying time scoping as in “What was most relevant to me, while I was working on project X, for a month last year?”. * Using machine-learning algorithms, Zeitgeist can establish relationships between items based on similarity and usage patterns. * Zeitgeist is light-weight and supports extensions to enhance its engine’s core feature set. * Extensions reside within the same process as the engine’s core logic. They can be used to include information about activity and experience beyond the desktop, such as geo-logging and geo-tagging. Applications * GNOME Activity Journal * Docky * AWN * Unity * Synapse Launcher Päkeijs The following packages will be upgraded: * libzeitgeist-2.0-0 * python-zeitgeist * zeitgeist * zeitgeist-core * zeitgeist-datahub Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libzeitgeist-2.0-0 amd64 0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main python-zeitgeist all 0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main zeitgeist-core amd64 0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main zeitgeist-datahub amd64 0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main zeitgeist all 0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1 B Instoliŋ Preparing to unpack .../libzeitgeist-2.0-0_0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libzeitgeist-2.0-0:amd64 (0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1) over (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Preparing to unpack .../python-zeitgeist_0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-zeitgeist (0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1) over (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Preparing to unpack .../zeitgeist-core_0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking zeitgeist-core (0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1) over (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Preparing to unpack .../zeitgeist-datahub_0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking zeitgeist-datahub (0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1) over (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Preparing to unpack .../zeitgeist_0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1_all.deb ... Unpacking zeitgeist (0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1) over (0.9.14-0ubuntu4) ... Setiŋ Setting up libzeitgeist-2.0-0:amd64 (0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1) ... Setting up python-zeitgeist (0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1) ... Setting up zeitgeist-core (0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1) ... Setting up zeitgeist-datahub (0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1) ... Setting up zeitgeist (0.9.14-0ubuntu4.1) ... Inklūdiŋ ùpdeits If päkeijs from rīpositori wa not dū ùpdeit, folowen meŧod wa keyi ùpdeit sistèm : $ sudo add-apt-repository ppa:zeitgeist/ppa Development snapshots of the Zeitgeist engine and related products. 更多資訊：https://launchpad.net/~zeitgeist/+archive/ubuntu/ppa 請輸入 ENTER 繼續，或 Ctrl-C 來取消加入動作 gpg: keyring `/tmp/tmpdwctethu/secring.gpg' created gpg: keyring `/tmp/tmpdwctethu/pubring.gpg' created gpg: requesting key 7C5886C3 from hkp server keyserver.ubuntu.com gpg: /tmp/tmpdwctethu/trustdb.gpg: trustdb created gpg: key 7C5886C3: public key "Launchpad Zeitgeist" imported gpg: Total number processed: 1 gpg: imported: 1 (RSA: 1) OK $ sudo apt-get install zeitgeist gnome-activity-journal Riförènses *Linux Magazine - Gran Canaria: GNOME Zeitgeist Tracks What You've Done *LWN - Erlandsen: What We Talk About When We Talk About Zeitgeist External links * *Zeitgeist description on GNOME wiki *Zeitgeist project page on Launchpad Category:Semantic desktop Category:Free software programmed in Python Category:Free software programmed in Vala